The Dig Site/Quick guide
Details Agility * Herblore * Thieving |items = *A pestle and mortar *A vial *A tinderbox *A cup of tea (can be stolen from the Varrock tea stall) *2 Ropes *An opal or uncut opal (small chance to acquire while panning for a quest item) *Charcoal (obtainable during the quest) *A specimen brush (obtained during the quest) *A specimen jar (obtained during the quest) *A panning tray (obtained during the quest) *A trowel (obtained during the quest) *Leather boots and leather gloves Recommended: *2 Varrock Teleports *Some energy potions or stamina potions to save time walking around. *2 Digsite teleports to teleport you just north of the exam center (One for starting the quest and one during the quest itself) *Buying the 2 ropes, opal, and charcoal beforehand will save time. *An additional piece of charcoal is recommended if planning to do Desert Treasure later. }} Walkthrough Starting out *Go to the Exam Centre. *Ask an examiner about an exam. *Go to the Varrock museum and talk to Curator Haig Halen. *Go back to the Exam Centre and talk to an examiner. The chat options do not matter; you will fail the exam regardless. Lost and found *Search the bushes on the map at (2) until you find a teddy bear. *Take the panning tray at (4). *Talk to the panning guide and give him a cup of tea. *Pan the water at (5) until you find a Special cup (browse through dialog if stopped). *Steal from the workman at (3), until you get an animal skull and specimen brush. *Talk to the student in purple clothes a small ways north of (3). *Talk to her again. *Run east, talk to the student in an orange shirt. *Talk to him again. *Run south, talk to the student in a green shirt. *Talk to him again. Exams *Return to an examiner. *Talk to all 3 students again. *Return to an examiner. *Talk to all 3 students - the female student will demand an opal. You can obtain this by panning. ' Talk to her twice.' *Return to an examiner. Helping the expert *Search the cupboards on the south and north wall of the west room in the exam centre to get a specimen jar, and Rock pick. *Return to the digsite at (3). *Steal a specimen brush from the Digsite workman if you haven't already. *Use the trowel on the soil while wearing leather gloves and boots (at the site marked 3 on the map from before) until you find an ancient talisman. If you don't find it after several attempts try the soil patch in the far north-east (with the dinosaur bones in it). *Talk to the archaeological expert in the exam centre. *Use the invitation on any Digsite workman. (Not the Dig Site workman beside the western winch) *Use a rope on the western winch, climb down. *Pick up an arcenia root, search the rocks to the east, then go back. *Climb back up, then climb down using the other winch northeast. *Talk to Doug Deeping about the rocks. Explosives expert *Climb up, unlock and search the chest in the tent to the south to get some chemical powder (4 on the map from before). *Use the trowel on the closed barrel to the west of the tent. *Use a vial on the barrel to get an unidentified liquid. *If you don't have charcoal, search the tray a few steps north. *Grind the charcoal with your pestle and mortar. *Use the unidentified liquid (make sure you right-click the liquid otherwise you'll empty it) and the chemical powder on the archaeological expert. *Mix the two together, add ground charcoal, then finally add the arcenia root. *Climb down the western winch. *Use the compound on the bricks (not the rocks). *Use your tinderbox on the bricks. *Enter the large chamber, take the stone tablet. Finishing up *Use the tablet on the archaeological expert. *Quest complete! Rewards Mining exp * Herblore exp *2 gold bars *Show the museum curator the 3 certificates to choose between something to drink (fruit blast) or something to eat (chocolate cake). Get the cake for Desert Treasure or the fruit blast for Recipe for Disaster. Make sure that you go through the dialog for each one that you give it or he will not give you a chance to pick which reward you want and you will receive nothing. *The ability to do Varrock Museum specimen cleaning to obtain a Digsite pendant. *The Ancient talisman can be viewed in the Digsite Exhibit at the museum on the . *Previously granted the ability to choose the book of darkness after completion of Horror from the Deep. }}